The invention relates to a method for controlling process parameters in order to obtain constant process conditions.
In conventional control methods aimed at achieving constant process conditions, it is customary for current measurement data to be compared with reference data as a function of time. As the next method step, it is attempted to make the current measurement data correspond to the reference data by controlling the process parameters. This method has the significant drawback that, even when artificial intelligence is used, a high level of process knowledge is required in order to achieve a reliable solution.
It is the object of the present invention to significantly simplify the above method and make it easier for the user to operate the process, so that the method can be carried out even by less well-trained staff.